Desire
Book 1 Chapter 2 'Prince Regent' Your father shows you a letter he is going to send the Prince Regent (also known as the Prince of Wales and the Right Honorable Lord Bishop of Canterbury). He declares you his daughter by blood and wants you recognized as Lady of Edgewater. In Chapter 5, when you first meet Prince Hamid, he tells you that he was fortunate to be invited by the Prince Regent last year to winter with him in the Royal Pavilion in Brighton. At Mr. Sinclaire's London townhouse, Mr. Marlcaster says Harry was not afraid to introduce himself directly to the Prince Regent. In Book 2, Duke Richards works to overthrow the Prince Regent. In Chapter 2, if you ask Briar about the Prince Regent, she says the gossip around him is that he is probably off galavanting with a mistress. He makes an appearance in Book 3. 'Horse 2' This is another one of the horses in Luke Harper's care. In Chapter 10, a similar-looking horse named Diamond races at the tracks. Chapter 3 'Mr. Byrd' Mr. Byrd is a character mentioned by Theresa Sutton during your sewing circle. Nothing is known about him other than the fact that he once attended a ball at Hazelvale and that he used to spend a large amount of time with Bartholomew Chambers, implying that he was most likely one of Mr. Chamber's lovers. 'Mrs. Beasley' When the sewing circle is winding down, Countess Henrietta interrupts talk about Mr. Byrd to say that she and Miss Sutton are expected for tea with Mrs. Beasley before long. 'Mary Brunton' You are reading Self-Control by Mary Brunton when you come across Mr. Harper outside. He recognizes the book and you briefly discuss it with him. Chapter 7 'Madame Lemay' She is given the same character model as Margaret Blake from The Crown & The Flame series. Madame Lemay is introduced as actress working at the St. James Opera and an old friend of Your Character's mother. She reveals to you that she was at one point jealous of your mother, because she was always playing second best to her. In Book 3, you meet her again and can let her teach you and your fianc(e) the dance your parents used to dance. This includes a flashback scene in which she encouraged your parents to dance for the first time. Chapter 8 'Baron Cosman' After the performance has concluded, a nobleman appears and speaks to the Duke, pulling him away from you and Miss Parsons for a short time. He reappears in Book 2, Chapter 8, accompanying Duke Richards on the grouse hunt. You do not learn his name until Book 2, Chapter 12 when you overhear Duke Richards speaking to a group of noblemen in the Great Baths. With Baron Cosman's connections, the Duke states he has the same support throughout the country. He is also a weapons manufacturer. In Book 2, Chapter 16 if you collect all the evidence against the Duke, he gets arrested at the wedding. His character model resembles the gala waiter in Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 9 'Mrs. Pickering' The Dowager Countess told you that upon learning she was in town, Mrs. Pickering asked your grandmother to call on her. Your grandmother assumed that she wanted to learn the truth of the rumors circulating about your from her. Chapter 10 'Racehorse' When you go to the races, you watch the jockeys and their racehorses from different vantage points. One of the racehorses has similar coloring to Autumn's Ember from The Royal Romance, Book 1. 'Dr. Kerrigan' Dr. Kerrigan writes that your father's illness has progressed and beckons for you to return to Edgewater. In Book 2, Chapter 10, he is the same doctor that attends to your Love Interest after he/she is shot in the duel against Duke Richards. He assures your friends that your Love Interest will live. Chapter 11 'Roselyn Sinclaire' First mentioned by a tipsy Miss Sutton at your London debut at Mr. Sinclaire's townhouse in Chapter 6, Roselyn doesn't appear until a premium scene in Chapter 11 when Mr. Sinclaire explains the details about his relationship with his late wife. She had an affair with Duke Richards, for which he cast her away, only to take her back when the Duke refused to acknowledge her. She died in childbirth. As she still has living relatives, he didn't want to sully her name and by extension, their reputation by telling the truth about what happened. She is given the same character template as the recently turned unnamed vampire girl in Chapter 9 of Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Rupert' Rupert is Vincent's father, Dominique's husband, and Your Character's grandfather. He was the Earl of Edgewater before Vincent. He disapproved your parents' marriage and forced Vincent to annul his marriage to Mary, and later to marry Henrietta Marlcaster. He and Henrietta also hid the letters your mother sent to your father. Five years after your mother and father's marriage was annulled, he wrote to your mother and gave her fifty pounds in an effort for him to cease her writing; he threatened her that he would do worse if she kept writing. Because of all this, Vincent refuses to hang his portrait in the Edgewater gallery. In Book 2, Chapter 16 Dominique reveals that their wedding was a political arrangement. Chapter 12 'Luke's Father' On your way back to Edgewater, Mr. Harper tells you about his late father. He had become ill while Luke was fighting overseas. If Luke had had the chance, he would have told his father the stories of his time in America and ask his father what it was like when the elder Mr. Harper fought. They would have shared two glasses of brandy. Book 2 Chapter 2 'King George III' As you prepare to meet Queen Charlotte, you can ask Briar why her and not her husband, King George III. She tells you the last time King George III was seen, he was babbling nonsense. So it is possible that he is under medical care, which would also be the reason why there is a Prince Regent. 'Lady Ida Newcombe' When you talk to Countess Henrietta about her past dealings with Duke Richards, she brings up an incident that happened years ago revolving around Lady Ida. She was the most eligible heiress of the season, an heiress to a Duke, and favored as lady-in-waiting to the queen. When he proposed to her, she refused him bluntly and threw a glass of wine in his face. She resembles Clover Hapley from The Crown & The Flame. Chapter 3 'Highwayman 1' This is one of the highwaymen who attacked Your Character, Luke Harper, and Briar Daly during the trip back to Grovershire. In Chapter 15, he is one of Duke Richards’ friends who is positioned to stand guard and prevent you from leaving. He has the same facial features as Arnold Northmun from the Bloodbound series. 'Highwayman 2' This is one of the highwaymen who attacked Your Character, Luke Harper, and Briar Daly during the trip back to Grovershire. A similar looking Prisoner appears in Book 3, Chapter 11, in the Tower of London, but it's unclear if they are the same person. Chapter 4 'John O'Malley' The son of the town seamstress. He is first seen running with Lydia away from Prince Hamid in a game of tag. He has the same facial features as Simon Waverley. He shares the same forename as John Tull from Most Wanted and John Castle from the Red Carpet Diaries series. Him and his mother also share the same surnames as Flynn and Kate O'Malley from Veil of Secrets. 'Lydia' She was playing tag with John O'Malley and later you and all your love interests. 'Mrs. O'Malley' Mrs. O'Malley runs the tailoring shop in Grovershire. Your mother worked for her as a seamstress. She is the mother of John O'Malley. During the Harvest festival, if you want to compete for Harvest Queen, you must answer her riddle. She is also seen in a premium flashback scene of Book 3 where it is revealed that she was Roselyn Sinclaire's midwife. She has the same facial features as Ms. Robertson from The Elementalists, Chapter 1. She and her son John also share the same surnames as Flynn and Kate O'Malley from Veil of Secrets. 'David Danforth' Mr. Danforth is the produce seller in your hometown. According to you and Miss Daly, he bakes delicious apple tarts. Unfortunately, this year he didn't have the time to gather the apples and bake the tarts, but if you choose to help him in the orchard, he will gladly bake tarts for you. He is the one who announces the winner for Harvest Queen. His character model's face resembles Daniel, the waiter from New York, in the Royal Romance series. He shares the same forename as David Reyes from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 6 'Horse 3' When your grandmother is forced to dismiss Mr. Harper from employment, he goes to say goodbye to the horses in the stables. One is Clover (if you adopted her), one is Horse 2 (seen previously in Book 1), and one is Horse 3 who is chestnut-colored, reminiscent of one of the racehorses. 'Cow' If you decide to meet Mr. Sinclaire at the Edgewater/Ledford Park border, you see Mama cow appearing none too pleased that you're petting her child. So, you and Mr. Sinclaire say goodbye to Bessie ''. Chapter 8 'Jasper' Jasper is Sir Gideon's dog. He is given the same character model as Dipper from the Perfect Match series. Chapter 11 'Boatman' This is a boatman that only appears if you visit the Sydney Gardens Canal with Prince Hamid. His character model resembles Trystan Blake from The Crown & The Flame. Chapter 12 'Grace' Grace takes you and your friends to the circus if you choose the premium choice. Her character model is the same as Lydia from Chapter 4 of this same book. She has the same facial features as young Lucilla Nazario from ''Perfect Match, Book 2. She also shares the same forename as Grace Hall from the Endless Summer series. 'Brynn' Brynn is Grace's dog. If you had adopted the pug in Book 1, he becomes friends with Brynn. She has the same appearance as the corgi from The Royal Romance. 'Otter' If you decide to visit the menagerie, you get to see an otter. If you have the pug, the otter will hug him. You get to throw a wooden ball and have the otter catch it. 'Otter Trainer' This is an otter trainer appearing at the circus in the premium scene. Her character model resembles Kailani Keawe from The Crown & The Flame. 'Cobra' This is a cobra appearing at the circus. Briar volunteers you to charm the snake with a flute, and the cobra curls around Mr. Sinclaire's leg and falls asleep. 'Snake Charmer' You meet him at the circus. His character model facial features resemble the waiter from The Heist: Monaco. 'Tiger' This is a white Siberian tiger appearing at the circus. Her name is Freya. Grace whispers to you that she is her favorite. 'Tiger Handler' At the circus, she's the white tiger's handler. Her character model was first used as a female servant in A Courtesan of Rome. 'Fortune Teller' This is a fortune teller appearing at the circus in the premium scene. She is Grace's mother. She has the same appearance as a plebian woman from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Marquis Hayward' This is another nobleman that appears in the baths with the Duke. Sir Gideon calls him by his name and answers his question about what to say to the doubters. He says to tell them that, unlike the current Prince Regent, the Duke doesn't spend more money than necessary. He is Second Lord of the Treasury. The character model's facial features resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2. In Book 2, Chapter 16 if you collect all the evidence against the Duke, he gets arrested at the wedding. 'Lord Willowsby' Lord Willowsby appears with the other nobles attending the Duke's meeting in Baths. He is in charge of carrying out the next phase of their plans. He is a member of the House of Lords. His character model has the same facial features as John from Perfect Match, Book 2. In Book 2, Chapter 16 if you collect all the evidence against the Duke, he gets arrested at the wedding. 'Noblewoman' After you and Miss Parsons eavesdrop on the Duke and the noblemen, this noblewoman runs up to Miss Holloway with a bit of gossip about Mr. Sinclaire talking to Prince Hamid. She has the same appearance as Aurynn Amanth from The Crown & The Flame, Book 3. Chapter 16 'Queen's Guard' He is one of the Queen's Guards who apprehends Duke Richards. His character model resembles the Redcoat soldier seen in Adrian's flashback in Bloodbound, Book 1. Book 3 Chapter 1 Boar This boar attacked Harry in the flashback scene. This is the animal that supposedly killed Harry, but it only left a scar on his face. Redcoat He is a redcoat who tried to recruit Harry as spy for the Crown. His character model resembles Ward from the The Elementalists series. Chapter 3 'Mr. Radcliffe' When you and Briar are giving a tour to her mom, Mrs. Daly, you go to the garden where Briar tells her that, "The gardener, Mr. Radcliffe, works hard to keep them in top form." 'Shopkeeper 1' At the bazaar, you meet a shopkeeper who hosts a pie-eating contest. She resembles the Servant from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Shopkeeper 2' At the bazaar, you meet a shopkeeper who hosts a game in which you knock over vases. He resembles Trystan Blake. 'Mrs. Finley' When Briar runs in to tell you about the ruined food, she mentions Mrs. Finley, the cook. In the next chapter she tells you that Mrs. Finley is too upset to remake things. Chapter 4 Mr. Thaddeus Parsons He is Annabelle's father. Miss Constance She is one of Annabelle's younger sisters, and Cordelia's twin sister. Chapter 6 'Turtle' You meet the turtle if you choose to comfort Ms. Parsons in the cherry orchard. You get to name him, with the default name being "Lord Shellsbury." Chapter 7 Lady Lavinia of Penshaw Lady Lavinia is Viscount Westonly's fiancee and like him, she is hard of hearing. Unlike him, she assumes the best for the things she doesn't hear properly. Although mentioned several times in previous chapters, this is the first time she makes an appearance. She loves things that are unique, golden, and colorful. If you give her the correct wedding present, she will call you a friend which will upset Miss Holloway. She is the daughter of the Earl of Penshaw. If Miss Sutton's gossip mill is to be believed, Miss Bowman's cousin's neighbor once heard from her servant that her brother's mistress used to be bosom friends with Lady Lavinia; and the reason she has not been seen in public is because she is a novelist... or she is rather sickly (both of which Miss Sutton gets confused about). In Chapter 9, you can give her advice on how to deal with her hearing problems during the wedding but she will interpret your advice differently than intended. For example, she can call Felicity Holloway and Miss Sutton "hags". In the same chapter, she marries the Viscount and then her name in the infobox changes to Viscountess Lavinia. Her character model resembles Amy Stevenson from The Elementalists. Percival Percival is Tristan Richards's heir and who Gideon wants to become King of England. The young boy considers Gideon Payne to be his Oncle Renard. He doesn't appear to know Gideon's real name and doesn't understand why he is in England and not back home in France. He and his governess are staying at a nearby inn called The Royal Rose. If Your Character manages to overhear their conversation, it is revealed that Gideon tells him stories in which Ernest and Your Character appear as the villains and Richards is the hero. When Your Character confronts Ernest, he reveals that he raised Percival after Roselyn's death and planned to adopt him as his own as Mr. Richards refused to acknowledge that he was the father. However, Roselyn's family learned about Percival and her brother, the real Comte Renard, came to get him and asked Ernest not to write Percival as this could reveal some truths the boy may not be ready for. Madame Laurent She is Percival's governess. Chapter 8 Comte Renard D'Ouleur Roselyn's brother, the real comte Renard appears in the premium flashback scene. He took Percival and, if Mr. Sinclaire asked if he could write letters to Percival, he replied that it would be better if he didn't. He resembles the vampire who died in a premium flashback scene of Bloodbound, Book 2. Mrs. Notley She is the flower seller you encounter with your LI who can teach you about the language of flowers. She resembles Natalie. 'Madam Raisa' Madam Raisa is Prince Hamid's mother. 'Ezra Harper' Ezra is Luke's brother. He has a bad habit of gambling the money Sir Harper sends their mother, leading to a stained relationship between the two brothers. In Chapter 11, he comes to your aid, having heard that you seek access to the Tower of London. He tells you that his friend Yeoman Warder Morris can help you if you go collect items for his wedding anniversary. He shares the same forename as Ezra Mitchell from the High School Story franchise. Chapter 10 Lady Hertford When Your Character asks Briar for useful information on the Prince Regent, she will mention that he is currently expanding Brighton Pavilion to spend more time with Lady Hertford, his mistress. She is thereby referring to Lady Isabella Seymore-Conway. Herald This herald only appears offscreen to announce the arrival of Your Character and her fiancé, and later the arrival of the Prince Regent. Chapter 11 'Yeoman Warder Morris' The yeoman warder is an acquaintance of Ezra Harpers who lets you into the Tower of London in exchange for picking up some items for his anniversary while he is on his shift. He resembles the Redcoat. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Groups